


02【风生水起×男少主】月下有鲛人

by yanxiJudy



Category: all男少主, 男少主 - Fandom, 风生水起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all男少主 - Freeform, 食物语 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiJudy/pseuds/yanxiJudy
Summary: 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章02月下有鲛人
Relationships: 风生水起×男少主
Kudos: 16





	02【风生水起×男少主】月下有鲛人

**Author's Note:**

> 无意识脑洞车，全是及时行乐的短片串联起来的。  
> 设定是即将任职食神的空桑少主需要完成九重天司命星君布下的历劫任务。结果历劫对象从一个变成了许多个的狗血废料文。  
> 这里只发车的部分，正文还请搜索LOFTER关注数风流，查找文章02月下有鲛人

男少主鲛人。

“都滚出去！”  
神识恍惚的他悠然转醒，还没恢复知觉的他只觉得耳边闹哄哄。像是有什么东西在耳垂上猛烈的撕扯着拒绝接受任何喘息以外的声音。  
而且他现在什么都感觉不到了。  
身体已经渐趋冰冷，他甚至觉得自己的身体变成了一个破茧的空壳，而自己的灵魂则快要被身下的冲力顶出身体。  
有什么东西依旧自上而下的冲撞着。  
这好像是他唯一能够感受到自己的残破身躯还存留有意识的痛感，也不只是痛。  
“嗯……”  
有人在他耳边喘着粗气，他想张口痛呼，有什么东西随着那人的粗喘一同扫射在了他的体内，一瞬间塞满了小腹，然而身下的顶撞依旧激烈，将他本就细瘦的腰线如同充气玩偶一般顶成一个三月怀胎的孕肚。  
“我不要了。”他终于听到了自己的声音，沙哑的，带着一点刺痛感。虽然他嘴上这样说着，浑身却在激烈的冲射里疯狂到发颤。在这样的颤栗中，他就像是上瘾一般的大口大口的喘息着。身体不受控制的摩挲着面前粗糙的，像是镶嵌着甲片的巨型物体。  
他能感受到身下巨物带来的炙热，却也能感受身上人热汗下依旧冰凉的鳞片。  
“胡说，”  
他听到了笑声。  
那人一把抱起他的腰，沿着进出的甬道，一点一点的研磨着，就像是在顺着小动物的皮毛，隔着一点点的粗糙，巨物开始在甬道里摩挲。越来越明显的感知让他呻吟出声，蔓延到胸腔里的酥麻和痒意在他的胸腔里发酵，让他大片的肌肤在水光的印称下泛着醉酒的红色。  
耳边又响起了那人温柔醉人的命令：“自己动。”  
“会坏的！”他不知道为什么，心底明明是被玩弄到麻痹的愉悦，但是从嘴边说出的话却变成了拒绝，扭动瘫软的腰身，他甚至可以听到那想要从甬道里流出的滑腻。  
“唔！”  
有什么东西自下身死死地缠住了他瘙痒下来回晃动的……鱼尾？！  
不等他细想身下明显不是双腿的触感，他发下裸露的后颈被人提了起来，与此同时，一根灵活的尾巴，顺着他的背脊来回滑动，最后缠绕住了他的腰肢。或许是刚刚灌下的浓液太多，缠绕着他的尾巴有点艰难。  
“真好，”那人也不气恼，保持着艰难的姿势继续用什么东西涂抹着他身上的几处疼痛。  
他不明白他的真好指的是什么，这样的疑惑终于在下身第二处恢复知觉后发现了不妥。  
他的下身不知道经历了过少次，现下半绷着的状态能感受到阴茎里微微抽疼，显然是泄不出来了的。让他真正感觉到不妥的是此刻，有什么东西将阴茎夹在了中间，他顶端的凸起被粗糙的东西摩挲着，有点麻，更多的是让他尖叫出声的刺激。  
“继续，”那人在他的尖叫声里调笑着，原本缠绕他身体一周的尾巴也滑到了下身，他能感受到那带着一点长毛的东西像是扫帚一样在翻开的穴肉上来回清扫多余的浓液，太多来自于身下的刺激直冲大脑，让他在这样的‘前戏’的挑逗下迫切的想要喷出点什么。  
“呃，出，出不来！”被肏得合不上的嫩穴，隐约看得出一颗宛如剥壳荔枝般漂亮的浓白，但是无论他如何运动，这颗荔枝更像是坠在了穴上，任凭它多么圆滚似珍珠，都挪不开位置。  
似乎也发现了这一点，那人笑了笑，一只手指恶劣的戳进了那莹白的珍珠。本以为会像是泡泡一样被戳破这一层屏障，不想竟像这浓液变成了第二个小穴，将那根手指缩在肉里不轻易放出来。  
身上的人注意力集中于他的嫩穴，倒是把他的前端吊着不理不睬，被两个巨大的阴茎夹在中间，本就在形貌上略显逊色的它，就像是被张开血盆大口的巨蟒叼着不放，却又不拆吃入腹的磨牙棒。  
“难受，”他想反抗，却因为前几次的动作，身体敏感的哪怕鱼尾只是被两只爪子锁住，也会被摇摆时的摩挲而发出娇媚的颤音。  
他不老实的想要来回摆动，以此吸引身上那人的注意，却被他狠狠地拍了拍鱼尾，“别动，夹不住了。”  
一个巴掌一颗蜜枣。  
他不由得红了半边身子，这简直就像是他在卑微的寻求别人的欢爱，别人不满足他还硬要。  
“俞生，”他不假思索的开口，“你动动，好不好？”  
搅动嫩穴的手指僵在一处，却也正是他的那一处凸起。他兴奋地叹了口气，整个身子都在绷紧和松弛间享受着凌迟快感。似乎是找到了让自己吃饱喝足的法子，他也来不及思索为何口中会不经意的呼唤出“俞生”这一个字眼。  
“俞生、俞生……”他环抱住那人的脖颈。不知道自己身上没有一处肌肤是完好的，肌肤相触，他只觉得那人身上的凉意让他想要死死地缠住不放。他听到了来自另一个胸腔的跳动，极具爆发性的跃动让他着迷了一般的坐在下身的那根手指上，控制着他眼下可以说是笨重的鱼尾一点点的在那人的指腹和指甲间来回摆动。这是一个精细活，没过多久，他就没了力气，甚至还有一点在辛苦后无法发泄的憋闷，“俞生……你动动。”  
“啊！”  
他觉得自己可能有点被肏疯了。  
胸口的凸起被人撕扯的咬着，另一边的茱萸还有被舔舐后的凉意。他将十指狠狠地嵌入那人的背脊，他觉得这样的用力，一定是一片血肉模糊，然而，似乎，什么事都没有，他戳不开那一片片密布的鳞甲。  
而随着密集的冲撞，他后知后觉的明白了那个将他肏干到后穴变形的家伙长成什么可怕的模样了，面前这个人，他是双根。  
“啊，好大！”他收不住嘴里的津液，却还是被舒爽的缺氧想要张口呼吸。不等他再喊什么，那两根巨大的肉身便一前一后的，一进一出，将他的嫩穴彻底的征用。他的喘息和身上那人的喘息声并不重合，但很明显，他的喘息里有着更多的疲惫和承受。  
浑然不知自己已经是身疲力竭，依旧盲目的攀附在将他顶入云端的阴茎上，他被顶到升起，却又骤然落下，每一次都可以在进入后，被那人粗壮之下的鼓起堵住嫩穴里翻出的肉，肉穴就成了被囊袋来回烘烤的扇贝。使得他每次被阴茎之下的囊球刺到，都忍不住呻吟一声，但是一声未段，他又被顶起，再次落下的时候已经不再是之前的那一根。  
那两根阴茎配合的默契，也逐渐撑开了本就熟烂的软肉。就在他再一次被顶出之后，身下水声刺耳的惊起，呻吟来不及婉转出口，瞬间转成了刺耳的惊呼，一口咬住那粗鲁之人的肩膀，却只有几乎要震碎他一口银牙的鳞甲。  
两根一起入内，速度不减反增，像极了买一送一的体验。  
“我好疼……俞生，不要这样。”  
“你昨天还受得住，乖，很快就不痛了。”  
轻柔的话语夹杂在他不断勃起的粗喘里，极其的不真切。  
鱼尾嫩穴上撕裂般的疼痛让他疯狂的想要挣脱龙爪的束缚，却忘记了半身化作龙形的人拥有着一条比之鱼身，更加强大的龙尾。  
原本还保持着交尾姿势的两只尾巴此刻已然换作龙尾主导，只见那一条尾巴自下而上，攀住了他的脖颈，猛地往后一扯，原本还弓着的身子此刻伸的笔挺，下身靡靡水声不绝，上身的痛感也在撕咬和舔舐里留下绮丽的色彩。  
他觉得自己快要脱离这一副躯壳了。  
但是身上的痕迹却真实地反映在他的灵魂上，痛并快乐着，渴望着他人的触碰。如鱼得水。  
不对，他现在不就是半条鱼么？  
“唔，啊，嗯，啊……”他想让自己说些什么，但是混沌的大脑除了全身扫射而来的快感，他几乎感受不到其他，他抓着身下将他一次次顶上天的人，死死地，想要穿透他双肩上的鳞甲，那人却浑然不觉的撕扯着他已经被玩弄出了小半个弧度的胸，每次的顶起，他都不会松口，他的胸脯几乎要被他玩弄的变形。  
偏偏这样的快感让他无法将口中欲盖弥彰的‘停下’说出口。  
这一次的顶弄不知过了多久，他浑浑噩噩间只觉得口中的津液快要滚落到自己半硬半软的下身，索性在这时，顶弄得速度开始加快了。如果说之前的抽插还算是他可以接受的力道，那么这几乎是带上了所有力气疯狂将他顶起再整根刺入的动作，已经超出了常人所能承受的范围。  
尽管他现在只算半个人。  
他被这快到数不清次数的顶弄刺激到失声尖叫，一颗泪离开眼角，化作了一颗莹白的珍珠。他想收手捂住嘴，却被不知何时溯游而上的龙尾抢先一步，粗糙的须毛大肆扫略他柔嫩的口舌，顷刻间就被津液洗濯的龙尾只在口中卷了卷散乱的毛，猛地向更深处探去。  
“唔！”事情太过突然，他的喉道几乎被那根不亚于身下任何一根阴茎大小的龙尾塞得不留一丝缝隙。他被塞了龙尾，就想往后仰，妄图阻止龙尾再深入其他的地方，然而挺身的姿势却让面前本就负重的胸口拉扯着红痕遍布的肌肤紧紧地绷直。  
他的身形，像是绷紧了的弦。那身下的巨物，就是箭。  
为了挨过下一番粗暴的肏弄，他的穴眼大张，合不拢的肉腔尽头，一团红腻的软肉微微嘟起，露出一个足够容纳两根阴茎进出的大小。  
最后一击。  
腹中的浓液极速扩充，他口中的龙尾卷着不知是哪里的黏液退了出来，猛地松开身子，他垂头看向了身下，小腹的精液已然把他灌成了怀胎五月的孕妇。他小心的不敢触碰，生怕他的小腹会突然被什么扎破，流出汩汩浓浆。隆起的小腹上，裹满了他和那个人的液体，像是苔藓般附着在红印之上，泛着让人眼神迷离的光泽。  
“俞生，好累，好难受。”他闷头倒在一片鳞甲中，感觉到那人发泄之后的皮肤开始恢复以往的光华，他不由得松了一口气。  
霜白色的月光，落在他赤裸裸的身体上，像垂着一层轻薄的鲛绡。鱼尾被人平放着，线条柔和。乍看上去，倒像是酣睡的鲛人。  
感觉到身侧的人又有了动作，他方才阖上的双眼不由得轻颤，细长浓密的眼婕扫过鳞甲下重新露出的人类肌肤，他似乎听到了身上那人的抽气声。  
他僵着不敢动，似是要装睡。却被身下阴茎上的湿意惊起，他看见那人伏在鱼尾上，低头，含住那早已吐不出东西的阴茎。他的阴茎承受了太多次的愉悦，此刻微微挺立着，却因为没有东西可射而隐隐抽痛。  
“俞生，你……”  
那人用舌尖挑弄着前端的软沟，口腔用力裹紧，就像他裹紧了龙尾一般，似乎还能听到咂咂的水声。一边用修长的手指，一寸一寸，环弄揉捏着颤抖的茎身。一边抿唇在根茎的低端附上一吻。  
为什么？  
他这样想。  
他在这个人的眼中看到了征服的欲望，却又在此刻看到了他的温柔。  
俞生，明明你是这么温柔的一个人。  
他看着那一双眼，茫然无措的心突然抽紧。


End file.
